broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dreamwalkers: Prologue
''Dreamwalkers: Prologue ''is the first and prologue chapter of a fanfiction by KleptoBrony, following his OC, Nightwing. This chapter is set several months before the return of Nightmare Moon in the episode Friendship is Magic, part 1 of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic storyline. Story Nightime. It's my favorite time. It's a time for dreams, and a time for rest. But for some despairing ponies, there is no rest. Their hard lives and troubles grow more and more difficult. Sleep fills with nightmares, frightening shells of the wonderful dreams of nighttime freedom they once were. Then there's nowhere else to hide from reality. Nowhere else to run, to imagine troubles away. And that is where we come in. But who is the "we"? Sometimes I wonder why I am who I am. It is a little-known secret, to us a story, passed down through dozens of generations over almost a thousand years. A story that, for me, began with one of my ancestors, Etherwing. Princess Luna had long been known before her banishment for coming into the dreams of the most troubled and depressed of her subjects. She showed them the parts of their lives where they had stumbled and lost their way, where they had given up hope. She talked with them and gave them advice and hope. But Princess Luna couldn't come into the dreams of all those she wished to save on her own. Unable to bear seeing depressed ponies in the night who she couldn't help, Luna brought together a group, made up of young orphaned foals. Etherwing, my ancestor, was one of these foals. Princess Luna made time to raise them as her own, and they became very loyal to her. Then, when she decided that the time had come, Luna did something previously thought impossible: she imbued essences of her alicorn magic in each of the foals, giving each of them her dreamwalking power. She taught them how to see the signs of a despairing pony, and how to come into his or her dreams and guide them, as she herself did. However, Luna feared what her sister's reaction to this might be, and so she kept the fact that she had given the orphans her powers, and even the orphans themselves, a secret from her sister. Even after the tragedy that drove Princess Celestia to banish her own sister to the moon, the group that Luna had brought together continued her work, and the powers she bestowed on them were passed down their families through generations. Nearly a thousand years have passed since our leader's banishment, and our group has survived the ages and grown. There are now many of us all across Equestria, though we still work in secret. It is not long before Luna is rumored to come back to Equestria in the form of a living nightmare, and we don't know what to expect from her after she has spent a thousand years in banishment. But to us she is still a motherly figure, and we continue to await her return. Our duty to turn troubled lives around never ends. As a descendant of Etherwing, I have inherited Luna's power. The night belongs to us, and by the light of the moon we work. Perhaps our princess watches us by this light as we guide the despairing, as she once did. I'm sure she's proud of us. My name is Nightwing. I am a Dreamwalker. Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP